


Doctor

by CherryDott



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryDott/pseuds/CherryDott
Summary: Wanted to write my interpretation of the tension post Astro B.O.Y.D. of Gyro and Fenton calling each other doctor. They argue a lil bit. Was a fun lil drabble to do, short and sweet ;)
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Doctor

"Come again?"

The air in the lab was buzzing with a confusing mix of pressure and nerves.

Dr. Gearloose let out an exasperated sigh as he set down his project roughly. "I said, get over here, I need you to do something for me, _intern_ "

Fenton stayed sitting straight at his desk. When Gyro finally turned around, expecting to see him at his side, the duck appeared to be fidgeting with a pen and lightly humming. Unmoved and uninterested, still at his desk. Gyro immediately frowned.

"And what's your problem?" Gyro spat, the wheels of his chair skidding across the floor as he turned around. Fenton stayed still. Gradually some gears started turning in his head and Gyro pinched the bridge of his beak and scoffed. Right. Why did this have to be so difficult, but embarrassing first and foremost…

"Doctor" came as a mumble and Fenton perked up, "Hm?" Gyro groaned again. "Doctor Crackshell-Cabrera, can you come to my desk now." Fenton smiled and finally stood. "Yes, Doctor Gearloose?"

"Right- so, int-" he stops and swallows the rest of the sentence, looking up at Fenton nervously. Fenton raised his brows and looked unamused.

"You know you can't keep calling me that, right? We're equals."

Gyro straightened his back and stopped avoiding his eyes, glaring. "I am still your boss, Cabrera."

"Actually _Gearloose_ , I'm employed under Scrooge McDuck. We're scientific peers"

Gyro tenses and grips the arm of his chair and it creaks with the force. When did his obviously inferior coworker decide to grow a spine? As much as it made his blood boil, the ducks sudden attitude change made his head spin… Gyro Gearloose was not perplexed by many things. This was one of those few things that confused him greatly. His face felt warm and at this point he wasn't entirely sure it was from anger alone.

Fenton leaned over his shoulder and rocked on his heels. He was openly enjoying this, but understood all too greatly that he was poking a field mine with a stick. The temper tantrum Gyro so desperately wanted to unleash stayed aching in the bottom of his throat, tamped down like a bullet in a musket.

"Forget it, nevermind Doctor" Gyro murmured. The tone and the words were unfamiliar in his mouth and they fell out before he could stop the last one. He silently winced, and knew better than to bend that easily.

If Gyro's emotions were taken, picked apart, distilled, the confusion and anger would be boiled off to leave only intrigue. Maybe even attraction was brought on by the newfound sense of power and confidence that rolled off the other in waves, but he pushed that thought away as soon as it reared its nasty little head.

Just for today, Fenton decided to ease off the pressure a bit. They were both tired of this. He sensed that Gyro was too emotionally exhausted to argue as Fenton slowly massaged his shoulders, an act he rarely did and that Gyro only let him do when they were alone.

"Alright. I was a little rude. What did you want help with Dr. Gearloose?" Gyro groaned and melted back, rolling his head forward, to the side, and back. His neck popped easily from the stress he'd been under all day.

"I was going to ask if you'd help with some reflex tests and adjustments for the suit," he surprised himself being more articulate than he thought he'd be, "but… it's almost six. You should go home."

"I really don't have to" Fenton began, paused, started again. Gyro liked hearing a softer more familiar tone of voice out of him. "M'ma's working a pretty late shift and, well, I'd prefer to be with you."


End file.
